Cutter Man
...Can we just get this over with..? — Cutter Man Cutter Man (DWN-β-1 or Beta Negative 1) is one of Dr. Wily's Rejects. He was built by the mad doctor by altering blueprints to Cut Man to release a Robot Master earlier than it would take to completely redesign a new 'bot. He is part of the third series of Wily Rejects. Strategy Cutter Man, while being a Cut Man clone, fights completely different than his predecessor. He uses razor blades to slice into himself, firing out "splatter arcs" and "blood beams" to damage Mega Man. Even so, he can still throw his giant razor blade like Cut Man could throw his Rolling Cutters, but when they return to him it cuts him to fire a larger blood beam before reattaching to his head. Dear Diary... "Dear deadjournal, ''Mood: Discombobulated melancholy'' It happened again today, journal. That girl Roll walked by me in the hall today but didn't even glance at me; all she did was showcase that glossy, vacant stare of happiness she always has. Why don't women like me? She was walking with Rock, too — Rock? That stupid jock has beaten me up more times than I can even remember! He does it to all of the Wily clique; I guess he just can't stomach how different we are, that we're unique individuals. He's a prick with an unending supply of beaming smiles and happiness. Even his fists seem to shoot sunshine. Disgusting...what would he do if he were thrust into the deep, dark abyss I live in everyday? I ate lunch today alone, as usual; but that's the way I like it anyway. I watched the girl of my dreams with Rock some more as they came and sat down a few tables away. They didn't notice my glances because of my hair, though. So much laughing and smiling and all around nonsense pulled by the conformists as usual - why do I like that prissy girl so much, anyway? I went home and my dad - or as I prefer to call him, Wily, made me go do homework for that institution they like to call a "school". It's a prison and they know it. He brought me some cookies in the middle of it all, and, wouldn't you know it? They were oatmeal cookies! FML. He also tousled my hair with his non-oven mitt-laden hand and smiled at me through his big ol' mustache before leaving - he messed up my hair! Do you know how long it takes to straighten these?? ...what am I saying, of course you do. I went and relieved the sin of suffering and existing for another bleak and dreary day with my trusty headgear. It's probably the only useful thing I actually own. My parent is so stingy. Sometimes, journal, I think you're the only one that understands me. You're my best friend." Behind the scenes *He's an obvious Cut Man edit, but that's completely on purpose. It's, you know, a joke. *In terms of design, Cutter Man has the same face as Cut Man, only recolored and altered slightly. His ears now are gauged while he has a piercing in his lower lip plate. One eye has been covered by metal hair, which is thin enough to be pliable, allowing him to do the hair sweep maneuver. His Rolling Cutter has been replaced with a much more sinister razor blade. **As for his torso, he is wearing a tight black t-shirt like armored covering, with his arms banded in red and black to represent arm socks. His boots have been minimized to shoe length while the rest of the legs are devoted to looking like Tripp pants, complete with the bondage straps behind the legs. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Villains